Brought Up Halfway Between Angel's and Mortals
by Chezie
Summary: Legolas meets halfelf...but not before deciding not to go to the haven. Woo.
1. Legolas' Decision

Brought Up Halfway Between Angel's and Mortals.  
  
An elf pushed out the boat towards the havens across the sea. His oars gleamed in the light, as he left he remembered his friends, and stopped. Could he really leave these beautiful lands to join his brethren? No. No. He turned around swiftly, the sea almost sighing at his change of heart, and hurried back into the forest that touched the sea. Onwards, to the new city of Elbriethan.  
  
I  
  
"A loaf of bread and that'll do nicely, thanks." A woman's voice rang out. The loaf was exchanged for a few coins, and then the woman departed. Market day in Elbriethan, full of busy bargain hunters and merchants. It was only just dawn, and people were too docile to barter, it was the perfect time for the merchants. The woman munched on her loaf and put the rest in a small pouch on her belt. She pulled her hood up, and concealed her belt quickly.  
  
"I need arrows.desperately." Said a bargain hunter. He looked curiously at the arrows the merchant showed him.  
  
"Elven, they say." The merchant persuaded. The stranger snorted, shaking his head.  
  
"Those engravings aren't even vaguely Elven. But I'll take 12 of them, if you please." The woman shook her head also, pausing to watch the newcomer barter with several merchants for food and water. She followed him curiously, keeping to the shadows, her feet making no sound at all. The stranger paused at a guide stall, tired young faces staring up at him. He looked slightly worried, and bit his lip.  
  
"I'll.take." He stopped, all confidence lost.  
  
"You wont take any of them, because they don't know any of the trail's I know." The woman interrupted, stepping forth from the shadows. The stranger stepped back slightly, looking from the merchant to the woman curiously.  
  
"Oh, blast you Mäerallé! You've lost me my customer." The merchant barked, cussing her and turning away. The stranger stared.  
  
"Mäerallé? Are you Elven?" He asked, walking forward to her, as she leant languidly against the wooden post of the stall. Mäerallé frowned slightly, inhaling sharply.  
  
"This is not the place to discuss such things, come with me, than we shall talk." She sped off into the shadows, climbing a wall, and disappearing from view. The stranger puzzled over following her, and then hurried after, pursuing her to an oak tree next to the forest. Mäerallé sat beneath it, staring up at him.  
  
"It took you long enough. Now, you know Elven?" She asked, as he crouched down on the floor.  
  
"Yes, I.I was going to leave these shores, but I found I could not. My name is Legolas, by the way." He said, leaning back on the tree. She sat up quickly, staring in awe at Legolas.  
  
"The Legolas? The Legolas who fought at Helm's deep, who brought the Dwarves and Elves together?" She stuttered, her eyes going wide. "Y.you're a prince!" Legolas smiled slightly, nodding. Mäerallé removed her hood, chewing her lip slightly.  
  
"I believe you have not answered my first question." He stated. He already knew the answer, as his sharp eyes had seen the pointed ears of the woman as she detached her hood.  
  
"Half. I'm part human too. Been about for absolute ages, my mother left for the haven, and my dad's dead." She sighed, ceasing the lip chewing to stare at him. Realizing her mouth was slightly open; she closed it.  
  
" I thought you were a bit small for an elf. But, that's beside the point, could you guide me through the new cities, as I have been alone on a small isle a way away." Legolas asked, getting up and helping her up also.  
  
"Sure, um.your highness."  
  
"No.please.call me Legolas."  
  
"Ok then Legolas, follow me." She drew her sword, and marched forth, into the forest. 


	2. In the City of Marble

II  
  
In a short time, the two had stumbled across the great city of Nadisha, a wondrous city, made from pure marble and slate. Legolas gazed in awe at the buildings, whilst Mäerallé convinced the guards to let them in. The dwarf at the front of the gates moved, and the two of them plodded inside. Mäerallé smiled slightly at Legolas' confusion and wonderment at the fortress and huge buildings.  
  
"It's both Dwarf and Human." She said, gesturing at random houses. "The dwarves call it their city of wonders, the humans call it Everland because once you come here you want to stay forever." She paused, letting Legolas take in all she said. "I've come here several times, none too long, but it's a nice place to recuperate from.uh.things." Legolas glanced at her, raising a brow.  
  
"What sort of 'things'?" He asked, folding his arms stubbornly. Mäerallé shrugged and stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Whatever things you like to imagine." She flounced into a large hall, where dwarves were gathering.  
  
"And pray tell what happened to the Princely respect?" He questioned, blocking her way. She curtsied, and skipped round him, to a table of fruit and bread. Legolas followed, chuckling to himself as he did so. He plucked a ripe peach from the bowls of fruit, and munched silently, occasionally breaking out in snorts of laughter as Mäerallé flung her dark blonde hair behind her and knelt at his feet, throwing in the sporadic 'Oh wise Prince' for show. After she had quite finished, she took a dagger from her belt, and used it to delicately cut some bread.  
  
"I'm sure that isn't what that's meant for." Legolas grinned. Mäerallé cocked her head to one side quickly, and put it away.  
  
"No kidding." She started. "I've killed creatures with this dagger, and don't you forget it! But.I kill more by my bow than with my dagger." She snapped out of the conversation quickly, choosing to talk to a human who was passing by. Legolas pondered about her weapons, why did she need them? Was she an assassin? Either way, she was his guide, and a lot of fun.and help. She laughed merrily as the human twirled her around on the hall's slate floor. How pretty she looked, He thought. He then shook his head, dismissing his thoughts and smiling. He had no time for things like that, for he needed to find the last place of his brethren and sit in contemplation there. As the day drew to a close, the two set up in the hall to sleep. Mäerallé settled down, and curled up underneath her cloak. Legolas smiled softly and sighed. He too settled down and fell asleep. As the two slept, the dwarves smiled, each laying a garland down by Legolas' feet.  
  
"To the Prince of Elves." They all whispered, before leaving the two to sleep. When Legolas awoke the next morning, he found no trace of Mäerallé and panicked. The men all sniggered at his fright, and gestured to another room. He read the dwarfish on the door ''Bathroom'' it said. Legolas rolled his eyes, and paced, waiting for Mäerallé to finish her bath. As she came out from the door, Legolas sprung on her.  
  
"Where to next?" He asked, grabbing her by the shoulders almost desperately. Mäerallé seemed puzzled, and then her eyes glistened with realization.  
  
"Uh.over the mountains, to Helvellie. It's quite nice there." She sighed, waving at her friends. Then exiting the hall, taking Legolas with her. They left Nadisha swiftly, and Mäerallé looked up towards the mountains, sighing uncomfortably. She shrugged her cloak on her shoulders, and Legolas smiled. Could he really ever find the last known city of elves? 


	3. All Hope In Tatters

III  
  
In a very little time, Legolas began to like his guide, enjoying her company. She seemed quite graceful, but very tired of the world. That was apparent in the way she talked of things. Mäerallé rested in a tree one evening, watching the sky.  
  
"And what of the shire, Mäerallé? What is going on there?" Legolas asked, tilting his head to one side. Mäerallé frowned slightly, as though not wishing to talk anymore.  
  
"The shire? The shire is long gone, my friend. The hobbit's fell under the wrath of the mountain horde. Like.something else I know. A few hobbits remain, but most now live near where Lady Galadriel used to dwell. Now, forgive me, Legolas, for I wish to sleep." She smiled slightly, and then turned away from him, eyes still open. Legolas shifted sadly. Had so much changed?  
  
The next morning, Mäerallé was not to be found, she had vanished off somewhere. Legolas waited patiently for her return. As she came back, he realised she was holding a horn. It looked similar to Gondor make, and Legolas looked at her. She lay it down in front of him, marvelling at his curiosity.  
  
"The horn of Gondor. The last known artefact of the fellowship." Mäerallé stated; she leant back against a tree. There was something painful inscripted in her eyes. Legolas found himself gazing into the twin orbs, sighing. It was a flicker of great sadness, of change.and of fear.  
  
"What is it?" He asked quickly getting up and clasping her hand. She shook her head, raising a finger to her lips. A distinct crunching of leaves emitted from the left of them. Four horses, each one of them rode by a.half elf.  
  
"No.I don't want to go back.I don't want to," were the last words Legolas heard, before something hit him, and knocked him out. Mäerallé shrieked in horror, then the whole world turned and she fell to the floor. Over dead leaves and suchlike she scrambled, dragging Legolas with her. She felt the skim of arrows above her head, each one filled with sedative. She suffered the pain of one embedding itself in her neck, but still she struggled. Onwards and onwards till the world went.  
Black. 


	4. A Shock to the Bone

IV  
  
The darkness around the two travellers cleared slightly, and Legolas opened one eye, frowning slightly. He was in a bed, so soft and warm. Why had the half elves treated him so badly, yet put him in white linen? He glanced around for Mäerallé, but found no trace of her. A small maid scuttled in silently.  
  
"Greetings sire, it is good to see you have woken. The Queen wishes to speak with you after breakfast." And with that, she placed a tray in front of him, and hurried away. Legolas poked at his breakfast, eating slowly. After finishing, he walked around his room, admiring the clothes they had laid out for him. Green, light cloth, decorated with the Elven leaf. He pulled the clothes on, smiling at himself in the tall glass mirror in the room and then awaiting a guide.  
  
A while later, a grand guard walked in, still with Elven ears.  
  
"Good, I see you are ready to meet the Lady of this realm. Be calm, and obedient, oh wise one." Legolas followed the guard into the hall, sitting at a grand table and greeting one another. They all bantered in a funny cross between Elven and Westernese, making Legolas smile further. He worried for Mäerallé's safety, and looked around in the courtroom hall, trying to sight Mäerallé anywhere.  
  
"Where is Mäerallé?" He asked plainly to a guard. The guard frowned and took a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Do not speak that name so freely in here, newcomer." Legolas tried to question him further, but the guard walked away. The banter stopped, and they all stood, as a petite maid came walking in, amid the tall men and ladies of the court.  
  
"The Queen." She whispered, and a few other maids bowed their heads in respect as a woman with a veil over her face walked in. She nodded simply, and gestured to the seats.  
  
"Are these not made to sit on?" She asked. The half elves all sat quickly, smiling and nodding to each other. "Greetings, Lord's, Lady's and common folk. I am sorry for my recent absence, but I had other business to attend to and did not want to come back till it was finished." The queen removed her veil, revealing her dark blonde hair and violet eyes. Legolas' jaw dropped.  
  
"M. M. Mäerallé!" He yelled, getting to his feet again.  
  
"I can explain everything." She started, eyes also going slightly wide.in fear.  
  
"You lied to me, you said you were a common half elf. How could you?" He asked, storming out of the room. Mäerallé followed after him, sighing sadly.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have come so close to the borders.I knew it!" Mäerallé murmured, pausing as she watched Legolas sit down. Legolas turned to look at her.  
  
"I trusted you.I believed every word you said. How do I know you weren't lying? God, I even started to-" He stopped himself, blushing and biting his lip.  
  
"You even started to what?" Mäerallé asked softly, sitting down beside him.  
  
"It.it doesn't matter." He said flatly, closing his eyes, looking away from her.  
  
"It does...so tell me. Please.I'm still the same woman, just.a slightly higher rank. Now, tell me."  
  
"I.no." He started, shaking his head. Mäerallé folded her arms. "Fine.I even started to love you." 


	5. Peaceful and Tranquil

V  
  
Mäerallé shook her head furiously, backing away from him. She gave him a frightened look, getting to her feet, and peering around from the corner of a bench.  
  
"You.you can't love me. It's not fair. I. after my late husband died, I vowed never to love again." Mäerallé chewed on her lip, clutching her cloak around her slim frame. "And you can't love me Legolas. You just simply cannot." Legolas' face took a turn to anger, and he marched towards her.  
  
"Why ever not?" He asked, frowning, clasping her chin in-between his forefinger and thumb. "Why can I not love you? Is it against some foreign law?" Mäerallé sighed sadly, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Because it is against the law. I can't love anyone outside the half-Elven breed. Unless I give up my rulership, in which case I am doomed." Legolas also sighed, and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. He was still holding her chin, and his face was seemingly getting closer. Mäerallé blushed slightly, and looked away. Legolas twisted her chin so her eyes met his again.  
  
"Legolas.I.I cant love you. Even though every fibre in my body wants me too, my common sense tells me not to." She whispered finally. Her defence was breaking in, and Legolas knew it. He rested his hand upon her neck, stroking its swan-like length.  
  
"It isn't fair to tease an Elf Prince." He murmured, his face drawing closer to hers. Mäerallé could feel yet more colour flood to her cheeks. Legolas shut his eyes briefly, breathing in her perfumed scent. Then, with all his common sense being shut off like a light, he placed a warm, loving kiss upon her lips. Mäerallé tried everything to not respond, but she gave in quickly, letting the kiss free her trapped emotions. Legolas' arm slid from her neck to her waist, pulling her body tight to his.  
  
It was bliss, and both knew they shouldn't be doing it. Legolas' keen ears heard a rustle of leaves, yet still the kiss didn't stop, instead, he chose to continue behind a tree. Mäerallé sighed peacefully, while the kiss stopped. They took a time to gaze at each other, both flustered by the kiss. Legolas seemed surprised at his actions, and Mäerallé seemed slightly misty eyed. They both considered each other, Mäerallé's violet eyes giving a piercing search over Legolas' body. Legolas was watching Mäerallé with such intensity that she automatically looked to his eyes. Mäerallé wrapped her arms around Legolas' neck, lowering his head to her level; they kissed again.  
  
"I love you, Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
"I Love you too, Mäerallé, Queen of Half-Elves." There was another rustle of leaves, but they dismissed it, and they both fell to the floor, encasing each other in love. 


End file.
